Jealousy
by Caneeltje
Summary: Booth gets blinded by jealousy and leaves a pregnant Brennan to look out for herself.


**Hi all, this is just a short something we came up with one night. We hope you'll enjoy ;).**

After solving the case, Sheriff Mike Vanderbilt had invited Booth and Brennan over for dinner before they would leave the next day. Brennan was content with the past week. Despite being three months pregnant, she had not felt tired at all, and spending time with Booth outside of work, having hotel rooms next to each other and him sneaking into hers every night, had been really nice.

Booth was standing next to the Sherrif, struggling to restrain himself. All throughout the damn case Sheriff Vanderbilt had been getting on his nerves. He was constantly touching Bones, hovering over her, getting her coffee, offering help, complimenting her every chance he got. And now - the audacity to ask them out for dinner, completely ignoring Booth as he stared at _his_ Bones - was enough to push him over the edge. Silently taking a deep breath, Booth spoke up, "I still have paperwork to do. I'll be in my office."

"Booth, you don't have an office, here. Just a hotel room," Brennan corrected him, then turned back to Vanderbilt. "Sheriff, that's a very kind offer -"

"Fine," Booth snapped at her a little more curtly than he had intended to, "then I'll be in _the _office." He muttered as he turned around and walked away, "God forbid I get the damn semantics wrong."

Brennan frowned. Was he sulky because he was tired from working on the case? Hesitant, because she didn't know if he wanted her to follow him or leave him alone, she turned to Sheriff Vanderbilt. "I, ehm..."

The Sheriff grinned, enjoying the scene folding out in front of him. With his own charm smile firmly curled around his lips, he turned to her. "You know, we don't need him to relax. I bet we can have more fun on our own," he said suggestively.

Brennan quirked an eyebrow. Where did that remark come from? "I'm not sure I understand," she said.

"Oh, come on, Temperance," he put his hand on her arm as he smiled seductively at her, "I'm sure you know what kinda fun I'm referring to..."

Sighing rather loudly and in a very annoyed manner, Booth turned around and started to make his way back to Bones and the Sheriff. He was never going to get into _the _office without the damn keys. He was about to turn the corner, when he heard the Sheriffs voice. "... kinda fun I'm referring to..." Sneaking a glance around the corner, his eyes widened. That son of a bitch was touching her arm and she was just letting him! Feeling jealousy, frustration and anger rise in his body, he turned around and left the building. There was a gym in their hotel. Hopefully he could release some of his frustration on the punching bag.

Brennan jerked her arm free. "No, I don't know that and I don't take well to being touched," she warned him.

"That's not what you've been telling me these past days. Come on, baby, I'll make it worth your while," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

Brennan quickly leaned backward to avoid his lips and, as if in a reflex, her fist landed hard on his jaw. She took a step back and watched as the man crumbled for a moment. "That was highly unprofessional, Sheriff," she told him coolly. "I'm afraid Agent Booth and I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight."

The Sheriff snarled, "Exactly! You just assaulted an officer." He smirked, feeling superior. "I'm afraid I'll have to take you into custody."

"You're the one who tried to assault me and I merely acted out of self defence," Brennan countered. "Booth and I are leaving," she said determinedly and turned to do just that.

Watching in astonishment as she just walked away, he rubbed his sore jaw and decided that, at the very least legally, he was going to have to let this one go.

Brennan walked away, glad she hadn't had to cause the sheriff more serious injuries, because Booth said that it would get her in serious trouble if she kept attacking law officials.

As she strode out of the hallway, he changed his mind. No, god damn it! She was not just going to walk away after having punched him. Walking over to her with a powerful, purposeful stride, he grabbed her arm. As she jerked away, her shirt tore in his hand. Grabbing her by her arms again, he pushed her up against the wall. "Look little lady, I don't know what you are all up to in high and mighty fucking DC, but here, women ought to show a little more respect to their superiors," he hissed as he forced his leg between hers, pinning her to the wall. He quickly glanced around, but due to the late hour and the warm, inviting weather outside, the corridor was deserted. "Understood?"

For a moment, she was taken by surprise. But the truth was, she didn't handle surprises very well; she didn't like them. "I'm saying this once," she forced through clenched teeth, trying not to break his arm right away because she didn't want Booth to get upset with her because he would be reprimanded for it. "Get off of me. I'm a black belt in three types of martial arts."

Throwing caution into the wind, he slapped her cheek. Hard. He watched in satisfaction as her lipstick was now smeared and her cheek turned red. "Now, little lady, what did I just tell you about showing your superiors some respect?"

Her body reacted immediately to the stinging sensation and her fury flared. It was too easy to twist her arms out of his grasp - he obviously lacked the martial arts training - and with a quick push of her hands against his shoulders, he staggered backwards into the other wall. Out of revenge, she slapped him in the face, too, and then forcefully jammed her knee into his crotch. She hadn't expected such force from herself, but somehow, since she'd found out she was pregnant, she was more fierce in handling things. She was more focused on work, experienced more intense feelings for Booth, and apparently was able to put more energy into her movements.

Sliding down to the floor, the sheriff watched as she strode out of the building, slamming the door as she went.

* * *

><p>Booth's breathing was heavy and laboured as he took the stairs to the ninth floor. He knew after the workout he had just put his body through, he should be taking the elevator. Yet, there was still too much adrenalin racing through his veins as his mind scrambled to make sense of the scene he had witnessed, while his heart repelled the very notion fiercely as it beated rebelliously inside of his chest, refusing to even entertain the thought that his Bones was going to let some sleaze-ball like Sheriff Vanderbilt get away with anything. And still... the jealousy which consumed him was not easy to be denied.<p>

Brennan had rushed to the hotel and luckily found an empty elevator. She didn't want people to pay attention to her, because she didn't know how her face looked. She entered her room and was about to call Booth on his cell when she heard the shower in the room adjacent to hers. So that's where he was. She would wait until he was finished, because she didn't have the key to his room. Fortunately, she heard the shower being turned off a few seconds later.

Booth frowned after he heard a noise coming from the room next to his. He turned off the shower, got out, quickly dried his body and put on a pair of boxers and a pair of sweatpants. Wrapping a towel around his neck, he walked to the door between the rooms, unlocked it and opened it.

Brennan, who had been on her way to her own bathroom to assess the possible damage to her appearance, stopped at the sound of the door and turned. She felt bad that Booth felt bad, and also about what had just happened with Sheriff Vanderbilt. She hadn't meant for it to happen, of course, but she still felt as if she'd betrayed Booth, even if she didn't want to. She was just so ignorant sometimes, she could get really frustrated with herself.

Booth's eyes widened as he looked at her. The first thing he noticed, was her smeared lipstick. He pointed at her. "Your lipstick is smeared," he stated calmly, willing his emotions to remain unnoticed as he walked over to her and yanked the towel off of his shoulders. Cupping her cheek in his palm, he brought the towel to her lips as she flinched and hissed. Raising an eyebrow, he simply stated, "That didn't hurt, Bones and we both know it."

She wasn't sure what to say to him. She'd wanted to tell him about Sheriff Vanderbilt and how she hadn't meant for it to happen, but now he appeared frustrated with her and it put her on edge, too. So she said nothing for the moment.

Removing the smeared lipstick from her skin, he swallowed and released her. Taking a few steps back, he clenched the towel in his hand, contemplating what to say and if he even should say anything at all. Finally, he settled on, "Look, I know we're not in a real relationship and that you're your own person, that nobody owns you, but I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't flirt with other people in front of me," he gritted out through his teeth, jaws clenched as he continued. "And I know you'll probably think that I'm an overbearing alpha male, but I want you to be extra careful for the next 6 months. You're taking care of two now," he added quietly, before he turned around and walked over to the door.

She swallowed. She shouldn't let him leave; he didn't know the whole story. But she felt offended somehow. _Come on, Brennan, this is not fair,_ she urged herself. "I wasn't flirting. I didn't mean to. I wasn't," she stated as calmly as possible. "You're wrong," she added in a softer voice, because there was a little lump in her throat. Booth thought she'd betrayed him. And that hurt.

He chuckled bitterly and turned to her again, "The lipstick I've just removed from _around_ your lips," he stated, putting emphasis on the word around, "begs to differ."

"What do you mean?" she pleaded him to explain. He was angry with her! He was angry without knowing what had happened. How unfair.

"What do I mean? I'm not an idiot, Bones! Not when you simply throw the evidence in my face! I saw you. I saw you and that - that no-good asshole. Frankly, I have no idea how _he_ ever became a sheriff..." Booth shook his head, "but that's not the point. The point is that I saw you and I heard what he said about 'the kinda fun you two could have'." He ran his hand through his hair and over his face. "If that's what you want - a loose, casual fling, go for it. I thought we were finally getting somewhere, but if you'd rather kiss other men who mean nothing to you... then fine. Do as you please. Just be careful. For the baby's sake and for your own."

Stupidly, she teared up while at the same time trembling with rage, and sadness, and... hormones. "You really think I'd do that?" she asked in a voice she didn't trust to remain steady. "You think that it means nothing to me that you're the father of my baby? You think that what we did that night doesn't mean anything to me? You think I don't love you?"

"Why would I?" he snapped back, "That son of a bitch has been flirting with you for the better part of the week. How am I supposed to know I'm more to you than a warm body in the middle of the night? How am I supposed to know when you won't give me any indication? Yeah," he continued, "you curl around me when I crawl into bed with you, but you never speak. And in the morning, you don't even give me a kiss or anything, but _he_ can just touch you and get away with it!" Booth ranted as he struggled for control over his mouth.

For a moment she was just quiet. If she wanted to fix this, she would have to be honest. "I don't speak to you at night because I'm afraid I'll say something stupid that will push you away. I don't know if I can kiss you in the morning. I don't want to make mistakes. I wasn't aware that the sheriff flirted with me, because I didn't pay attention to him, Booth. He's not important." After taking a moment to swallow down her emotions, she could add, "And he didn't get away with it. I swear I gave him plenty warning before I kicked him. I'm sorry if I got you in trouble again." She felt frustrated with herself. Here she was, appearing so weak and emotional just because he was going to walk away from her. What had happened to her independence?

Booth frowned, put on edge by the way she formed her sentences. "Bones what exactly happened?" he demanded as he took a step closer to her.

She felt relieved just because he changed direction and was coming towards her, now. She wished he would touch her. _Stop it, don't be like that, _she told herself. Brennan swallowed. "I didn't understand what he was saying until he tried to kiss me. I accidentally punched him in the face and told him that his behaviour was unprofessional. I left. Suddenly he came after me and attacked me so I had to kick him. He really had it coming," she assured him.

"Bones!" he approached her and gently, carefully, put his hands on her hips, quickly scanning her features, "Are you o-..." when his eyes lingered on her cheek, he tenderly turned her head, so he could have a better look. With a worried look on his face, he took in her reddish cheek, "Did he hurt you?"

"He surprised me, and I reacted," she said, relishing in the sensation of his fingers on her skin.

"That is not an answer to my question," he growled out lowly as he inspected her cheek closely, "he hit you, didn't he?" He looked into her eyes, daring her to lie.

"Yes," she stated, feeling more calm now that he seemed to understand. "He said something about women needing to respect their superiors."

"I'm going to kill him," Booth hissed quietly while he forced himself to calm down, so he wouldn't actually go out and kill the sheriff.

Brennan furrowed her brow. "You're not serious, are you? Because you'd really be in trouble with the FBI. I'm not sure they'd take you back."

The utter seriousness on her face managed to calm him down. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her onto the bed with him. "That's why your lipstick was smeared, because he hit you?" Booth could feel guilt rise in his stomach as he realized he had accused her of kissing another man while she had been attacked and had been forced to protect herself when she had tried to avoid exactly that.

"Yes," she confirmed. "I'm glad you believe me." She enjoyed their closeness and tentatively placed her hand on top of his.

"I'm sorry, Bones," Booth mumbled quietly but sincerely as he looked at her, "I never should've jumped to conclusions, it's just... This asshole has been driving me crazy all week, while all I wanted..." he swallowed, "all I wanted was to spend time with you. To talk to you in the middle of the night while holding you close, to kiss you breathless in the morning, take care of both of you during the day..."

Immediately, she turned to him, leaned in and pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds, she pulled back. "I wasn't sure that's what you wanted," she admitted. "I wasn't sure."

"Of course that's what I want, Bones," Booth told her quietly, "I was just too scared to tell you. I feared I was going to push you away and I can't lose you again. Or our baby." He raised painfilled eyes as he whispered softly, "I want you."

She heaved a shaky sigh, filled with relief. "I want you, too," she whispered.

"Good," he whispered, clearing his throat. "That's really good," he stated as he wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped her neck in his palm. As they kissed slowly yet passionately, he ran his hand down her arm, but when he all of a sudden felt skin, he pulled back. "Your sleeve is torn. Bones, what did he do to you?"

She looked down, surprised to see the tear in her shirt. "I guess that happened when he grabbed me and I pulled away."

"How rough exactly did this guy get with you? You should press charges, Bones." Booth told her, worried about his partner.

"I could easily handle him, I just didn't want to have to use violence. But he was rough all of a sudden, yes. I believe he could really hurt someone who's not able to defend themselves." She looked into Booth's eyes. "That's why I should report him, shouldn't I?"

"No, Bones! Well, yes, but that's not the point. You should report him, because he tried to get frisky with you!" Booth scooted further onto the bed and pulled her with him, grateful she was so skilled in self defence, already fearing for the last couple of weeks before she would be giving birth. Would she still be this agile? This quick to protect herself and their baby?

They lay against the pillows together, and Brennan snuggled against him. "I'll report him tomorrow, just before we leave," she promised. "I wasn't going to allow our child to be in danger, anyway. Or anyone else's, for that matter."

"I'm sorry," he pressed her tightly against him, "I never should've left you alone with him. I just felt so jealous, so sad... so angry, I couldn't stand to stay a minute longer in his presence."

"Usually you inform me when someone's trying to hit on me," she told him playfully. "I don't want you to be jealous," she added and kissed him again.

"I don't know if it was jealousy... I just got scared that he would steal you from me. And I was... apprehensive to tell you... I don't want you staying with me because you feel you have to, but because you want to." Booth sat up, "Come on, let's get you out of that torn blouse and those uncomfortable jeans. I want you to relax. Let me take care of you?" he asked her gently as he started to slide up her blouse.

"Just this once then," she smiled at him, because they both knew he'd taken care of her before. Their current situation was the result of that... She lifted her arms to assist him in undressing her.

He slowly undressed her and when she was just in her underwear, he lowered his sweatpants and kicked them off, before he turned her on her back and hovered over her. He leaned in close, close enough to let her feel his warm, moist breath on her skin. Slowly, making sure his lips didn't touch her, he moved his barely there caress down her body, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

She delighted just in having his full attention. "Booth, just one thing," she said, touching his face to bring his eyes up to hers. "It's not your fault."

He pressed a heated kiss to her neck, unwilling to look into her eyes. "I'm supposed to take care of you, both of you. My own feelings shouldn't matter. Only you and our baby should matter."

"Nonsense," she said, and tightly wrapped her arms around him, holding him against her comfortingly. "You're just as important. Don't forget that."

"God, I love you," he whispered in an unguarded moment as he slipped his arms around her and turned, pulling her on top of him, enjoying the reassuring weight which made him feel grounded.

Upon his words, she instantly teared up. "Don't say things like that when I'm pregnant," she mock-scolded him. "I cry about nothing," she sniffed, then smiled. "But I love you, too." With that, she dipped her head and kissed him passionately.

As their bodies touched, joined and molded as one, Booth finally dared to reach out for her soul with his and as soon as she made eye contact, he knew that this is what he wanted for them. For the next 50 years. At least.

**The end!**


End file.
